


Daring the Flame

by Woodlandelk



Series: Of Elves and Humans [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodlandelk/pseuds/Woodlandelk
Summary: After Vergen fell, Iorveth and his Scoia´tael returned to Redania, where the witch hunters and the Order of the Flaming Rose captured, tortured and burnt mages and non-humans simply for public entertainment, and to "clear" the cities from unnatural creatures.The first city to free from the reign of the Order is Oxenfurt. The Scoia´tael have powerful allies there, and with some help of the dwarves and gnomes they develope a plan to take the knights down. But when Iorveth does not expect it, his dark past catches up. The fates cross his path with someone he believed dead - and everything changes.Note: The Prologue takes place during the second Nilfgaardian War. So BEFORE Iorveth lost his eye and BEFORE the Battle of Brenna and the Piece of Cintra!





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Finally some dear people conviced me to "move my stuff" to AO3 :D  
> Some may now this fic already - the very first draft is called "Defeating the Fire" and you can find the whole story on DeviantArt. All 61 Chapters. So if you are badly craving for more, you can just hope to DA and read it there.  
> It´s still worth it to read this fic here on AO3 though, because there will be several changes!
> 
> I decided to not only rework major parts, delete some chapters and write some entirely new passages, but also to split the fic in two "books".  
> The first book is called Daring the Flame and will focus on the events in Oxenfurt.
> 
> Please feel free to suggest tags! I have no clue what tags are common here on AO3...
> 
> I am really looking forward to meet some new people here :)  
> And I would be happy to get some feedback.  
> The final goal is to have two finishes books I can print, bind and put in my bookshelf :D

A pair of leaf green eyes scanned the small clearing for any trace of his prey. Somewhere here must be the source of the whining, he thought. It was dusk, and Iorveth roamed the forest for game. The past weeks had been rough for his Scoia´tael, too many fights and not enough food. A deer would do them good, but when he heard this strange whining close to a clearing, Iorveth decided to follow the noise. The cries he heard were bloodcurdling, but sounded like sweet music in his ears. Whatever animal was the source must be badly injured, easy prey and a filling meal were close.   
But the clearing was empty.  
All he saw was the huge stump of a fallen oak and the remains of the rotten stem besides. Clenching his jaws, Iorveth decided to risk leaving his cover behind a tree. An arrow on his string, ready to shot whatever would cross his path, he placed one foot in front of the other and snuck further into the clearing. Something had rustled through the foliage on the ground; the early autumn was on Iorveth’s side. The trace of tiny feed lead around the oaken stump and the whining became louder with every step Iorveth made. A winning grin flitted across his face. When he made it to the fallen tree, he noticed that the trace in the foliage lead directly to the edge of a hole in the ground. Maybe a collapsed burrow, Iorveth mused. And his prey fell into it.   
But the noises sounded strange. The elf knew no animal that cried like this. Hoping whatever lay in this hole was at least edible, he drew his bow, ready to send and arrow through its head. When he reached the edge of the hole and looked down into the remains of the burrow, he found a creature he never expected: a human child.

A small girl, maybe five years old, was curled up on the ground of hole; one leg buried underneath her body, the other one was twisted in a very painful looking angle. Her leg was probably dislocated or worse, broken. And when his shadow fell on her, she slowly raised her head and looked at him with innocent, but fearful widened hazel eyes. Her face was dirty and tear-stained and her long brown braid was entangled in roots. No chance she could get out of this on her own.

Iorveth noticed that the little girl only wore a thin linen dress, her shoulders and tiny arms were trembling, the exposed skin covered in goose bumps. It was impossible to tell if she trembled and shivered because she was so scared or so cold. How long had she been lying here? Iorveth lowered his bow. No human ever dared to set a footstep into his forest, as his warriors would welcome them with their arrows. He realized that she would be dead by dawn if no one found her.   
Well, he found her. The fate of this human child was in his hands. He could either leave the girl behind and continue his hunt, or help her and guide her out of the woods. The thought alone of saving the life of a human was ridiculous and Iorveth questioned his mind. Maybe someone else would find her. Or he could send an arrow through her heart, ending her pain and suffering. But why did he even bother? King or beggar, or a child, what was the difference? One dh’oine less. Iorveth slid the arrow back into his quiver and turned away. 

“Are you an elf?” the girl asked out of a sudden with a hushed voice. Iorveth froze, but eventually turned to her and nodded slowly, not speaking a word. One should not start talking with something that was about to die. “My father always said the elves are our friends” she continued, he saw how she her curiosity overcame her fear. “Can you take me home?”

What she said and how she said it hit is heart. The elves are our friends; this was truly something Iorveth rarely heard these days. In times when non-humans were oppressed, expulsed from the towns, or banned into ghettos, or slaughtered and burned to death, it was hard to believe there were still humans that considered them friends. How could he let this innocent child die, believing that her father was wrong, that elves were not her friends? Iorveth clenched his jaws. He was not fond of human kind, he had not the slightest sympathy for any human being, but leaving her behind was her death warrant. He was a warrior, a freedom fighter, but not a monster. Inhaling the chill air of the forest, he saw the girl shivering. Dead by dawn, he recalled.   
“Yes, I will take you home.” the elf agreed.   
Iorveth sighed and laid his bow to the ground before he climbed down into the hole. It was not deep, only to his waist, and still it was too deep for her to escape. The elf kneeled down to free the girl’s leg from the soil.   
I can´t believe I am digging in the dirt with my bare hands to save a human, he thought grimly.   
The girl whimpered, but beared the procedure bravely. When he made attempt to lift her out of the hole, the girl squeaked and reached for her braid. It was still tangled within the roots of the oak.   
“Just… cut it off.” the girl said with the same hushed voice as before. Without hesitation Iorveth pulled his knife. The girl cringed when he cut her long braid with one strike.  
“Can you hold on to me?” the elf asked before he tried to lift her up again. Shyly, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, Iorveth shivered when he sensed her cold skin against his neck. Now, he was sure she would not have made it until dawn. Iorveth still questioned if he made the right decision, but this girl already trusted him more than any other human he had met before. She was brave and bolt, and incredibly stupid for running into the woods all alone. Something inside his chest told him, that she deserved to live. When he elevated the girl to the edge of the hole, her legs hung down inanimate. While Iorveth climbed out of the hole and picked up his bow again, the girl tried to get up, but she only managed to crawl. Despite the biting hunger in his guts, Iorveth realized he had to carry her all the way to her people if he wanted her to live. As if she knew about his thoughts, she met his gaze and smiled thankfully.   
“I live on the horse farm at the forest boarder.” the girl whispered when he lifted her up again. 

The sky had darkened and it was nightfall when he carried her through the forest. Small animals rustled in the covert, the cry of an owl broke the silence of the forest. The girl still clung on his neck tightly; her arms were cold as ice against his skin. How fragile human lives and bodies are, Iorveth thought and wondered, if the girl would survive the upcoming days. While the elf wore a thick gambeson under his mail that kept him warm, he cloak or shawl he could share with the child. The wind got stronger the closer they came to the edge of the forest. To shield the girl from the cold, Iorveth pressed the tiny body tightly against his chest. Her breath was shallow and the elf knew he was fighting against time tonight. He hurried up.

The horse farm at the forest boarder… Iorveth knew this place well. From time to time his warriors raided their fields and apple trees. Humans were their enemies, they lived on stolen land. So basically, the Scoia´tael were only takind what was theirs anyway. But holding this little, shivering body in his arms, he mused that these humans were kinder than others. They taught their child elves were friends, and who was he to prove them wrong? When they reached the edge of the forest, Iorveth saw people walking around with lanterns and torches, screaming and yelling for someone. They must be searching the girl for hours, but in all their despair they did not dare to set a foot into the woods. At first he was proud that the humans showed respect for the property of the elves. His warriors were known for their unerring arrows, and they used to target first and ask questions afterwards. Only the fear of elven arrows could have killed the girl, if he had not found her by accident.

Facing that many humans without a free hand to draw his sword made Iorveth feel odd and uncomfortable to, but he had no choice. With his head high and shoulders squared, he stepped out of the forest and slowly walked towards the people and the manor that arose on a nearby hill. When the first man saw the elf approaching, he stopped and rose his torch, watching the stranger suspiciously. More humans noticed him, and then they noticed what the elf carried on his arms.  
“Quick! Call Jôarr and Osane! We found her! We found her!” someone yelled into the darkness. Two men walked towards him slowly, others ran away. It seemed like the humans did not know what to think about the elven warrior who brought back the lost girl.  
Moments later, two people came running down the hill: A woman gathering up her wide skirt so she could run fast followed by a young bearded man. As they came closer, the elf noticed the panic-stricken face of the woman and the bewildered and sorrowful expression of the man. While the other humans kept a respectful – and fearful – distance to Iorveth, the couple only stopped a few steps in front of the elf. Amused, Iorveth realized they probably thought he was covered by an elven army, hiding between the trees in his back.  
But no elven army can keep a mother from her child.  
“It´s her, it´s really her.” the woman cried in relief when she saw the girl in his arms. “Thank you so much.” the man, Iorveth mused he was the father, carefully took the girl from Iorveths arms, wrapped her in his own cloak, kissed her forehead and pressed her against his chest. A single tear ran down his face. Before Iorveth could reply, the woman threw her arms around his neck. Surprised by the rousing embrace the elf awkwardly patted her back.  
“I have no words to express our gratefulness. We owe you the life of our daughter.” the man said with a deep voice. The mother released Iorveth and turned to her child, covering the girl in kisses and cuddles.  
“I found her in an old fox den.” Iorveth explained. “Both her legs are injured and she is undercooled.” The parents of the girl looked at each other in sorrow, then the father handed the girl to a man standing behind him, maybe his servant, and the mother hurried back to the manor, followed by the servant and other people standing around. The man stayed with the elf.  
“My wife is a healer, she knows what to do and will take care.” the man explained. “But why does a Scoia´tael help a human child?” He surveyed the elf, the bow on this back and the quiver and sheath on his hip.  
“Your daughter said, you told her elves are friends. She asked me to take her home, and as the friend she saw in me, I did.” the elf answered unpretentiously. Iorveth still felt uncomfortable, some men were gathering behind their landlord, one even had a pitchfork. These humans clearly did not trust him.   
But the father laughed.  
“That really sounds like Yrdenne…” he stated with a chuckle. Yrdenne, what an unusual name... It reminded Iorveth of something, but he could not put a finger on it. To the displeasure of his servants, the man offered the elf his hand.  
“My name is Jôarr, and I am the landlord of this farm. I know that nothing can pay off for my daughter’s life, but please be my guest tonight.”  
The elf hesitated for a moment, but then he shook Jôarrs hand. Saving the girl did cost him his dinner, now it was too late to continue the hunt. But though he was starving Iorveth decided to turn down the invitation.  
“And my name is Iorveth. There is no need for a reward. See it as a friendly turn.” the elf replied. “But have a better care for your child next time.”   
He saw how the men behind Jôarr glanced at each other and someone gasped when Iorveth revealed his name. They knew who he was. Iorveth, the relentless leader of the elven rebels who called themselves Scoia´tael, the elf who was responsible for so many deaths and burnt down villages. But Jôarr did not even blink an eye.  
“Well, then thank you again for bringing her back. My daughter likes to go on adventures, and sometimes she gets lost daydreaming.” the man said with a friendly smile. “I don´t know what service I could render for a Scoia´tael, but you always will be welcome on my ground. Let me know if I can give you a friendly turn.”  
Iorveth nodded, and he threw an admonitory look to the servants. They reminded him how much he loathed their species and for sure he would not claim the debt this family owed him. Still hungry, but oddly satisfied, Iorveth returned to the forest, slowly, upright and proud. He left no doubt who he was, and what he could do, and that saving the landlords daughter was a random act of clemency.


	2. Prologue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of reasons, I deleted the original second chapter. The characters I introduced weren´t of use for the story development, so they had to go.  
> Oh, and thanks for the kudos :D

About half a year later, on a beautiful day in spring, high-ranking visitors graced Iorveth’s units with their presence. A light breeze rustled through the young green leaves and sun and shadows painted patterns on the faces of the elves that sat on a clearing. Isengrim Faoiltiarna, Coinneach da Reo, Iorveth, Toruviel and Yaevinn came together to discuss the approach of their actions and a possible collaboration with Nilfgaard.  
“They WILL betray us!” Toruviel crossed her arms in front of her chest. The she elf with the dark hair frowned. “After all, they are dh´oine and I don´t trust them.”  
“But they support us, we will get weapons and horses…” Faoiltiarna was the strongest advocate of Emhyr var Emreis, Emperor of Nilfgaard. Rumours said he spent the whole winter under the warm Nilfgaardian sun.   
“Yes, we will. As long as we are fighting for them, doing their dirty work and risking our lives! In the end they will sell our heads.” Toruviel growled. She was backed by her Second, Yaevinn.  
“We are not fighting for our freedom any longer if we hook up with Nilfgaard.”  
Coinneach and Iorveth exchanged annoyed looks. Faoiltiarna and Toruviel were known for their heated arguments. Their last meeting had ended, because Yaevinn thread Faoiltiarna to skin him alive and Toruviel had to dragg her second away.

Out of nothing, one of Iorveth’s archers dashed through the underwood and barged in on the council. The warrior gasped for breath and his eyes were wide open. Ignoring the other leaders, ee ran directly to Iorveth and leant down.  
“Iorveth… I guess… we have a problem!” he panted with a low voice. His hand clawed into Iorveth’s shoulder.  
Iorveth frowned and the other Scoia´tael fell silent.  
“What kind of problem?” Iorveth’s eyes narrowed to slits.  
“An intruder…” the archer mumbled. Uneasy he looked at Toruviel and Yaevinn. “You need to come. And hurry.”  
“You got a bow and arrows, where is the problem? Kill ém!” Toruviel blurted and rolled her eyes.  
“But… it´s a child.” The archer insistently looked at his commander. Iorveth’s eyed widened. Hell, please not, don´t let it be her!   
“We were on patrol… and… and Galthandir spotted her first. He wanted to shoot her… But Eardreth stopped him. Eardreth told me… to call you, immediately.” The archer was still gasping for breath between the words.  
Iorveth jumped up, he did not care what Faoiltiarna, Toruviel and the other two would think. Eardreath was his Second in command, the only being that knew about the incident last fall. Eardreth knew about the girl.  
Without any explanation Iorveth started running in the direction his warrior pointed at. 

He already heard Eardreth and Galthandir yelling before he saw them. But what he saw when he found them gave him a glimpse of hope to get the girl out of there alive. Eardreth stood in front of the tiny human, his sword drawn, and shielded her from Galthandir, who had bow and arrow in his hands, ready to draw and shoot the intruder. Iorveth realized that his Second was ready to fight his brother in arms over the life of a human girl. The girl sat on the ground, pressed against a tree as if she tried to hide between the roots. She was trembling, and her eyes were widened in fear.   
“WHAT is going on here?” the commander yelled at Galthandir and stepped between the two warriors. Galthandir lowered his bow and glared at his leader, not understanding why Iorveth’s anger was directed at him, and Eardreth did not even think of lowering his guard. He knew Galthandir’s hatred for humans too well to back down.   
“What is going on?” Iorveth repeated with a throaty growl and demonstratively laid his hand on the hilt of his sabre.  
“Iorveth, she is an intruder! This filthy dh’oine entered our forest without permission!” Galthandir bellowed in rage, his chest was heaving. “She has to die!”  
With a squared back, Iorveth made a step towards Galthandir, put the hands on his bow and pushed it to the side. His face was only inches away from Galthandir’s.   
“Put your weapon down.”  
Iorveth’s voice was so cold and sharp, it sent a shiver down Eardreth’s spine. He knew his commander for many years, be he had never seen Iorveth so full of wrath before.   
“No one, and I mean really no breathing being will ever harm this girl as long as I am alive.”   
Faoiltiarna, Coinneach, Toruviel and Yaevinn stood a stone throw away and watched the scene. Toruviel shook her head and wrinkled her nose; truly, she wanted to see the child die. Galthandir’s face was a mask of his hatred. Silently and with narrowed eyes he stared at his commander.  
“Do you understand?” Iorveth asked and raised his eyebrows. Galthandir clenched his jaws and nodded reluctantly, but not without glaring at the child as if she was a disease-bringing rodent. Yrdenne still sat on the ground and her tiny hands clawed at a big root next to her. Indimidated, she stared at the elven warriors.  
“Then leave. Now.” Iorveth ordered.  
When Galthandir finally slid the arrow back into his quiver and walked away, Iorveth relaxed and Eardreth lowered his sword. Not caring that the other commanders were still watching, Iorveth went to Yrdenne and knelt down.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked. His first intention was to grab her shoulders and shake her. By the gods, the child could be dead by now! What was she even thinking?  
“I know I should not have come here… It´s just because… I wanted to thank you”, the girl whispered guiltily, ashamed she stared at the ground. “My father said I owe you my life. I thought it is… rude not to give thanks.”  
What a brave and bold girl, Iorveth thought. Running happily into a forest full of elves, armed up under their teeth, ready to kill every human, simply because she did not want to be rude with him.   
“I apprechiate your gratidude. I only did what every decent person would have done.” Iorveth replied, but he felt guilty that he actually had considered to let her die. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. This girl made him questioning his view on humans. Iorveth was well aware that his fight for the Aen Seidhe would never end, depite Emhyr var Emreis promises. It was a fight for survival, and humans were the enemy. But how many innocent children like Yrdenne would die in this war? They all had to pay a high price for their freedom.  
“Listen, girl. You must never ever again go into this forest. It´s elven land. Your kind is not allowed here. And it´s dangerous here.” The elf explained.  
Yrdenne dropped her head and nodded.   
“I won´t come back. I brought my bow to defend myself, but he broke it…”  
Baffled, Iorveth switched his gaze to Eardreth.  
“Who broke what?”  
“She came with a bow, and a small quiver with a hand full of crooked arrows. More a toy than a weapon. Galthandir was pretty… physical. I stopped him.” His Second pointed at something on the ground, a few steps away. Iorveth identified some sticks with coloured feathers, and an item made of leather. It was tiny, but on closer inspection it looked like a quiver, indeed. He turned back at Yrdenne.  
“I am sure your father will make you a new toy.”  
But the little girl vehemently shook her head. “It´s not a toy! It´s my weapon! Now I am not able to fight back anymore…”  
Eardreth chuckled, but Iorveth understood. Someone unarmed could still die in fight. By the gods, HE had killed unarmed humans.   
“I will make you a new bow and decent arrows. And I will show you how to use them. Then you don´t have to be afraid anymore.” The words came out of his mouth before Iorveth realized what they meant for him. What the hell was the thinking? Did he really want to teach a human child archery?   
The girls face lit up. With sparkling eyes, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.   
“Oh really? Thank you so so much!”  
A whisper grew between the Scoia´tael commanders. Toruviel mumbled some elvish curses, but in this moment, Iorveth did not care what the other commanders thought of him. He loosened the girls embrace and stood up.  
“But know I will take you home. I am sure your mother is worried already.”  
Yrdenne blushed and smiled shyly. “Oh no, we don´t want her to be mad!”  
A smile flitted across Iorveth’s face. The girl hurried to collect the pieces of her bow and the quiver. He noticed she wore leather pants, a bodice that sort of looked like armour and an archery bracer. For her it must be a game, dressing up as an archer. But for the Scoia´tael, that was bitter reality. For an instant, Iorveth understood Galthandir too well. A few months ago even he would have shot the girl, seeing her as an armed intruder on his lands. Toy bow or not, child or not, she had invaded their forest. But that did not make Galthandir less wrong. Iorveth had learned to value innocent lives and accept that even human could be well-disposed, and his warriors must learn it, too.  
“Let´s go now.” He insisted, and happily, the girl took his hand. How the hell did I manoeuvre myself into this? The elf thought by himself. 

It was a truly beautiful day, birds were chirping and butterflies were shimming about the forest flowers. While they walked through the forest, Iorveth realized that he was glad he went with Yrdenne and did not stay with the other Scoia´tael leaders. He needed a break to clear his mind. This day was too beautiful to be wasted with war and death.  
“Iorveth, why did you save me?” the girl asked all of a sudden, she looked up to him with her innocent hazel eyes. Iorveth met her gaze and he wondered why she would ask that just now.  
“Because you would have died otherwise.” he replied honestly, but concealing an even more delicate truth. Iorveth realized that he could stand the thought that another child died through his fault.  
“The servants say you are a mons… you don´t like humans. And I am human.”   
“I don´t like humans who are… mean towards elves.” The elf tried to explain. What an understatement! He hated humans, each and every single one. Well… except of this girl, for some reason. He sort of… liked her. And he was badly struggling to admit these feelings to himself.  
Yrdenne nodded. “I do not like those humans either. But I like elves.”   
“See, we have more in common than you know.” Iorveth replied, he did not even notice that he was chuckling. An odd, warm sensation spread in his chest.   
“When I grow up, I want to be an archer like you and a healer like my mother! Oh no! I want to be a Scoia´tael! You need healers, right?”   
Her words clenched Iorveth’s heart. She did not know what she was talking about.   
Her trust in him was nearly painful, knowing he had seriously considered leaving her behind to die. But now, when he was with her, he felt calm and content. She gave him something Iorveth had not known he needed in his life: Unconditional kindness and trust.  
“I can´t wait for the archery lessons.” A broad smile spread on the girls face.   
Iorveth was sure, one day this girl would be his downfall. She would betray him, rat his unit out. What the hell was he doing? But then… she risked her life to thank him. And archery lessons every now and then were a way to escape the camp for a while.  
“I will come to your home when I made you a new bow. It might take some days… Please don´t try to search for me.”  
“I promise I won’t. I will wait for you. I don´t want your friends to be mad at me.”  
Iorveth chuckled once more. The only Scoia´tael he considered friends were Eardreth and Faoiltiarna. The other commanders, however, were for sure pretty unpleased by his behaviour.  
“Oh, they don´t mind.” He lied.  
When they reached the edge of the forest, Yrdenne bid farewell and waved at him before she started running towards the manor like a whirlwind. Iorveth waited until she was out of sight, then he turned around to return to the meeting.

Half way back to the camp, Faoiltiarna was waiting for him. The elf with the scarred face lent against a tree, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Just tell me Iorveth, since when are you friends with dh´oine?” Faoiltiarna asked suspiciously.  
“I am not.” answered Iorveth. He was slightly annoyed by this question but also by himself, because he was actually on the best way to befriend a human child.   
“This human obviously knew you. And she came all the way because she wanted to thank you.” Faoiltiarna reminded him. “What the hell happened?”  
Iorveth sighed. “It´s not that simple, Fao.”  
“Then explain it to me!” Faoiltiarna insisted.   
Iorveth hesitated. He had already told Eardreth, and what he had done could seriously harm his reputation. Moreover, the more elves knew, the greater the danger for the little girl. 

“Last autumn, I saved her life.” Iorveth admitted. Briefly, he told his friend what had happened. “How can I not care about her?” he asked when he finished the story. “Would you have let her die?”  
“Iorveth, are you insane? A life dept of a human?” Faoiltiarna’s eyed widened. “Does she or her parents even know what that means?”  
Iorveth shook his head. “I found no need in telling them.”  
“You are responsible for her life now. If you wanted to, you could claim her. According to our laws, they HAVE to give her to you.”  
“Fao, you don´t have to explain this to me. I know. But what the hell should I do with a child?”  
“Exactly. What were you even thinking?”  
“The only way to live together with humans for a long term, without us killing each other, is to get along, don´t you agree? They will not treat us better when we start murdering their children. But Yrdenne will grow up knowing that elves are not her enemies.” Iorveth stated, and he was convinced that, maybe one day, Yrdenne could make a difference.  
Faoiltiarna inhaled deeply. “As your general, I forbid that you speak about this to anyone. No matter what happens, you will not risk any Scoia´tael’s life for her. Do you understand?”  
Iorveth clenched his jaws and nodded, but then he froze and looked Faoiltiarna in the face.  
“Wait… since when are you a general?”  
“Since Nilfgaarde made me one. We will accept Nilfgaard’s support, I don´t care what Toruviel does. Emhyr var Emreis will be a mighty emperor, and only he can give Dol Blathanna back to our people. We cannot win this war on our own, Iorveth.”  
“My Scoia´tael and I will go with you. And I am sure in the end also Toruviel and Yaevinn will follow us.” Iorveth promised to Isengrim Faoiltiarna. “If we don´t succeed the Aen Seidhe will perish from this world.”

The following night, Iorveth couldn´t find sleep. He sat high in an old tree and watched the stars. He was young for an elf, like most of the Scoia´tael. The elder Aen Seidhe were afraid that all the young elves would die fighting for a freedom they could never achieve. Iorveth knew, this war would either be the end of his race, or a completely new beginning and he would rather die than give up. In his life was no time and space for friendship and kindness, and still he had managed to win the affection of a human child. Yrdenne was one of the most incredible things that had happened to him. One way or another, one day she would decide his fate.


	3. Prologue 3 - Unforseen Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the edited Version of the third/fourth chapter. To compare, you can head to Deviantart.  
> I really appreachiate comments regarding the changes I made!

The next days, whenever Iorveth found time, he snuck away from the Scoia´tael camp to work on Yrdenne’s bow. Secretly, he enjoyed sitting on a meadow in the soft spring sun carving on the bow, surrounded by bumblebees and butterflies and forest strawberries. The elf even took the time to make a set or arrows with blunt tips and craved a leaf pattern into the wood. But the weather was changing. A sharp wind rose and rustled through the forest and the animals of the forest were nervous. Grey clouds danced over the sky, wafting and recreating new shapes and shades. They were harbingers of the rising storm. The rain started the day Iorveth finished the bow, he just had enough time to wrap it in a piece of leather and strap it to his back before it started pouring. But some water could not keep him from delivering his gift. 

When he reached the farm, Iorveth’s cloak was soaking wet and raindrops ran down his face, but he could not care less. The first person he met was a pudgy maid with curly brown hair called Marianne. She hurried across the court from the vegetable patch carrying a basket with lettuce, cauliflower and carrots. When she noticed the tall Scoia´tael with the dark long hair and the long green cloak, she cringed and nearly dropped her basket. Iorveth quickly raised his hands to show that he came unarmed and in peace. Iorveth could not interpret her look at him, but he tried to be friendly. 

“A while ago, the landlord invited me to visit the farm. Where do I find him?”  
“Master Jôarr is in the stable. One of the mares gave birth last night.” The woman mumbled. Her hands were still shaking.  
“Thank you, I will look for him.”  
She just nodded with a thin smile, “Please excuse me now, I have to prepare the vegetables.” With these words she hurried towards the manor.  
Iorveth went over to the stable, where he found Yrdenne and Jôarr in front of a stall, obviously watching the new-born foal. As its mother the foal was totally black, but its left ear and part of the forehead were white. “Is it a mare or a stallion?” Iorveth asked  
While Yrdenne turned around with an excited smile, Jôarr´s frowned at first, but then he recognized the elf.  
“Hello Iorveth, nice to see you!” he said friendly with his deep voice, “I did not expect to see you again. How can I help you?”  
Iorveth loosened the straps that secured the bow on his back. “Well, I got something for Yrdenne. And I promised to give her archery lessons”.  
Jôarr raised one eyebrow. He looked at Yrdenne suspiciously, while the girl bit her lips. Iorveth chuckled, it seemed like the girl did not tell her father about her little trip into the forest.  
“When did to talk to her. And why does she need a new bow?” Jôarr asked, fixing his daughters eyes.  
“Umm… maybe the old one is broken.” answered Yrdenne shyly.  
“It´s not her fault. She wanted to visit me and one of my… comrades accidentally broke it.” explained Iorveth before her father could ask more questions. Jôarr did not need to know what happened the other day.  
Still, the elf expected Jôarr to be angry with his daughter. To his utter surprise the man started laughing and scratched his head. “Maybe I just don´t want to know how my daughter got into mischief again.” he chuckled. “Archery lessons, you said? Then have fun, you two!” 

Yrdenne took Iorveth´s hand and led him to the backyard of the manor. Iorveth was surprised how big the garden was, with a vegetable patch and several walnut and cherry trees. A target made of straw leant against the stem of an old oak and the remains of Yrdenne’s first bow tiny bow and her tiny quiver with a few arrows lay in the grass beneath. A few metres in front of the target Yrdenne stopped and gazed at the leather wrapped package Iorveth still held in his hand.  
“Can I try it?” she asked with a hushed voice.  
“That´s why I brought it.”  
Iorveth knelt down and unwrapped the bow and arrows on the ground, so Yrdenne could see everything. Mesmerized, she watched how he stringed the bow and then held it to her on both hands. With the tips of her fingers, Yrdenne stroke over the wood, as if it was a precious gem.  
“It´s walnut wood.” Iorveth explained while he watched her reaction. After some moments of admiration, Yrdenne grabbed the leather-wrapped handle and picked the bow up. He was right when the thought of her as a brave and fierce child, she showed no fear of him and had no timidity to touch the weapon.  
To encourage her, Iorveth reached for an arrow and held it up for her to see.  
“Do you know how it works? This notch,” he pointed at the end of the arrow, “it´s called nock, should be below this little bead. It marks the nocking point.” Then he pointed at a little bead that was secured somewhere in the middle of the string.  
Yrdenne nodded enthusiastically, grabbed the arrow from his hand, laid the tip on the arrow rest and slid the string into the small notch at the end of the arrow as the elf told her. Iorveth stood up to watch her. When she first tried to draw the bow, Iorveth was afraid he made it too strong. With a stern face Yrdenne let loose, inhaled deeply and drew it again. This time she managed to draw the string to her chest and released the arrow.  
To Iorveth´s amazement she hit the tree with her first arrow! Not the target though, but she missed it just by a few inches.  
“That was good.” he admitted, arms crossed in front of his chest and nodding. The girl smiled. “But let´s try something else.” The elf gave her another arrow and kneeled down next to her to correct her position.  
“Do you allow me to touch you?”, he asked, Yrdenne nodded again.  
“If you want to become a real archer, it´s important to have the right posture. Stand sideward, legs shoulder wide apart. Draw your bow,” he explained sternly and gently turned her shoulders into the right direction. “Yes, like that, but higher… Your arm needs to be in parallel with the arrow… and don´t close your eye! You need both eyes open to focus on your target. Now pull the hand to your cheek. Your view has to follow the arrow…”  
This time she struck the target.  
“I made it!” Yrdenne squeaked excitedly. And again, Iorveth found himself in a tight embrace, the tip of a bow poking his back.  
“Thank you so much! I have to try it again!”  
Eagerly, she positioned herself, carefully sticking to Iorveth’s advice. When he got up, he noticed someone leaning to a cherry tree, watching them. It was Osane. Since Yrdenne was highly concentrated, he went over to greet the child’s mother.  
Osane was beautiful for a human. She had the same hazel eyes as her daughter, her light brown hair was braided around her head like a crown and she wore a long blue dress.  
“To be honest, I did not expect Iorveth the manslaughter to be so… kind.” she stated with a soft voice and a gentle smile.  
“To be honest, I did not expect to see your daughter alive and walking.” he replied, “You must be a gifted healer.”  
“I just did what I had to do, to save my only child. Her siblings died at very young age, and it nearly killed me to give birth to her.” Lovingly, the woman looked at her daughter, as she was the most precious gem on earth.  
“I am relieved and glad that she made it.” Admitting this to openly it left a strange feeling in Iorveth´s guts.  
He did not dare to enunciate this thought, but he liked Yrdenne and her family. In this very moment his hate on humans got cracks. This family was kind and they took a high risk supporting elves. The Order of the Flaming Rose would probably burn the whole stud down if they just saw Yrdenne practicing archery with a Scoia´tael. When he finally went back to the Scoia´tael camp Iorveth felt content and blithe. Only the fact that Jôarr actually breed war horses for Foltest army he saw this as a menace for their peace. 

From that day on, Iorveth visited Yrdenne regularly. The bond of the life debt he had tied when he had saved her life drew him to the farm, he could not help it. Every now and then he would come by to see her improvement in archery, and in autmn she was good enough to take her hunting. Yrdenne was talented in archery and indeed her strength grew. After two years, she needed a new bow, because the previous one was too small and too weak. During the cold and dark winter months Iorveth started to give her in sword fighting lessons from time to time. He knew that the next years would get difficult, that there was a chance for an open war between the Northern Realms and Nilfgaard. And even more, Iorveth started seeing the human girl like a sister, so he wanted to teach Yrdenne how to defend herself. He wanted her to be safe.  
But in parallel, also the actions of the Scoia´tael were advancing. They did not only snipe Foltests soldiers, together with Faoiltiarnas Isengrims command they operated open attacks on convoys, watchtowers, garrisons and other tactical targets. Several times Iorveth accompanied his friend to assassinate men of the Temerian secret service. 

One autumn day, four years after Iorveth had found Yrdenne in the old fox burrow, he came to the farm to bid farewell. As the winter was close, the Scoia´tael leader decided to follow Isengrim Faoiltiarnas command Southern, to Nilfgaard. Faoiltiarna was working close with Emhyr var Emreis and his secret service, and under the surface the war was boiling. Rumors said that the Lion Cub of Cintra had been found by Geralt of Rivia, and many were searching for her. So was Emhyr var Emreis, who was looking for a legal way to become the ruler of Cintra. Iorveth was one of the most capable commanders, and Nilfgaard had invited him. How could he turn down this offer?  
When he reached the backyard, he found Yrdenne sitting high up in the crown of the oak.  
“What are you doing up there?” he asked witch a chuckle on his lips. “Trying to fly?” Swift as a squirrel Yrdenne climbed down to greet him. From about two metres height she jumped down, into his arms. He hugged her tightly and twirled the girl around. As much as he disliked embraces in the beginning, he started liking it.  
“Hello Iorveth, I am training!” the girl smiled, as always. “I found that climbing up trees is pretty good to gain some strength.” The elf put her down on the grass and slightly tilted his head to look at her.  
“That´s a good idea. You will make a great Scoia´tael when you are grown up.”  
“Are we going to hunt again?” Yrdenne met his gaze with wide open, sparkling eyes.  
Iorveth´s smile faded from his lips.  
“I… unfortunately, I have to disappoint you… I am here to say goodbye for the winter.” His throad bobbed as he swallowed. Why was it so hard to bid farewell to the little human? Also Yrdenne stopped smiling. Uncomprehending, she shook her head. “Why do you have to go? If it´s too cold in the forest I am sure you could stay with us!” she said.  
“I have… things to do. Elven things.” Iorveth hesitated to speak on, it truly did not happen often that he lacked words. “I would love to stay, but I can´t.”  
Yrdenne looked him into his leaf green eyes and frowned, pondering if she should say something, but then did not.  
“I will return in spring, then we can continue archery, and go hunting.” Though he did not know if he ever returned, but it was hard to see her so sad.  
“But… but who will watch over me, and teach me fighting?” Tears filled the girl’s eyes.  
Wordless Iorveth reached at the back of his neck. Quickly, he untied the leather band of the speckled stone he wore as a necklace, then he reached for Yrdenne’s hand and placed the stone in her palm. He looked into her eyes and cupped her hand with his.  
“This is a jasper. Jasper is said to be the shield in front of your chest, the sword in your hand and the snake below your feet. This pendant will protect you from evil, a part of me will be with you, sor`ca.”  
Tears streamed down Yrdenne’s face. This time it was Iorveth who pulled the girl in a tight embrace. How did it happen that a human child touched his hateful heart so deeply? How could a girl soothe his pain, and revise his view on dh´oine?  
“What does sor´ca mean?” whispered the girl against his chest.  
“It means little sister in elder language.”  
Irritated Yrdenne drew back and looked at him. Curiously, she watched his face, his eyes, his smile.  
“I like it to be your sor´ca.” she decided eventually. “I love you like the brother I never had.”

When he left the stud, Iorveth’s heart felt heavy in his chest. May Aelirenn guide hime, so he would survive the winter. Why on earth had he promised to return? He lied to her.  
A storm was rising. A war was approaching, that could raze the Northern Realms to the ground.


End file.
